


I Can Hear the Bells

by lecygne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, flustered!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="http://nikistiel.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	I Can Hear the Bells

Dean can hear the bells. They clanged loudly against his skull as he stood gaping like a fish on the sidewalk, all because his cute new neighbor bumped him.

"Oh, I’m so sorry!" The man had gripped Dean’s arm to steady him and his gaze pierced straight into Deans heart, which was currently beating a rumba in his chest. It was just a tap, really. The man was tall and firm, but Dean was larger. It shouldn’t have been so easy to sweep his feet out from under him.

"I’m Castiel," he smiled and let Deans arm go, gesturing to the house behind him. "I’ve just moved in."

Dean sucked in a breath and blinked. His voice was like church bells and thunder and his eyes were electric and he was sure Castiel couldn’t be human. No man was that good looking, it wouldn't be fair. 

"Uh, well I guess I’ll just see you around, then." Castiel’s brow crinkled as he looked at Dean strangely. He was turning to leave before Dean’s brain got with the program.

"Dean!" Cas turned back with a smirk and lift to his brow.

"T-that’s me, I’m Dean." He stumbled forward again, catching himself and wiping his suddenly sweaty palm against his jeans. He thrust it out awkwardly into the small space between them, the tips of his ears burning. Cas gripped his hand and Dean would be impressed with his firm shake if his knees weren’t wobbling like they had been replaced with jello. 

"Hello, Dean." 

Dean huffed out a small laugh, willing his heart to slow is dancing. Cas made his whole body ring with something he couldn’t quite place. In the distance he was faintly aware of a clock chiming the hour. 

Yes, Dean could hear the bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://nikistiel.tumblr.com).


End file.
